Magnetic couplers (multi-interphase transformers) are used for example to connect a load to a polyphase supply source.
It is known to use polyphase supply sources which can generate N periodic supply currents or voltages which are offset angularly relative to one another, N being an integer which is greater than or equal to 4. The angular offsets between the supply currents or voltage used are uniformly distributed between 0 and 2π rad. Angular offset of 2π rad corresponds to a period of the current or voltage.
Known magnetic couplers comprise several pairs of windings, each pair being formed by a first and a second adjacent winding which are connected to one another magnetically by means of a core made of magnetic material, or a magnetic core. Different structures of known magnetic couplers are described in the following article:
“Modeling and Analysis of Multi-Interphase Transformers for Connecting Power Converters in Parallel”, IN GYU PARK and SEON IK KIM, Dept. of Control and Instrumentation Eng., Wonkwang University, Iksan, Chonbuk, 570-749 Korea, IEEE 1997.
The known methods for supplying these couplers consist in supplying the first winding of each pair with a supply current or voltage which is offset angularly by an angle α relative to the supply current or voltage of the second winding of the same pair.
In the known methods, the angle α is equal to 2π/N for each pair of windings.
The magnetic couplers thus supplied function correctly but are cumbersome. It is now desirable to reduce the size of these magnetic couplers.